1. Definition
In the present application, “III-nitride” (or “III-Nitride”) refers to a compound semiconductor that includes nitrogen and at least one group III element, such as, but not limited to, GaN, AlGaN, InN, AlN, InGaN, InAlGaN and the like.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging of semiconductor devices.
3. Background Art
For optimization of form factor, performance, and manufacturing cost, it is often desirable to integrate the components of a power circuit, such as a half-bridge based DC-DC converter or buck converter, into a single compact package. Thus, several package designs, including quad flat no leads (QFN) packages, have been developed to integrate several transistors within a single compact package. To provide sufficient electrical performance for the reliable operation of high power semiconductor packages, it is crucial to ensure high current carrying capacity and low resistance between transistors within the package.
Unfortunately, conventional high power semiconductor package designs use wirebonds for transistor interconnections, undesirably increasing electrical resistance while reducing current carrying capacity. Additionally, by following conventional package design rules to successfully accommodate such wirebonds, package form factor and complexity may undesirably increase. For example, package height may be increased to provide sufficient wirebond loop height, lateral package size may be increased to avoid wire crossing and the potential for wire shorting, and additional area on the package may be reserved for aluminum bond connections, thereby undesirably reducing package power density. Additionally, the increased package complexity resulting from the wirebonds may negatively affect manufacturing time, cost, and package yields.
Thus, a unique and cost-effective solution is needed to support the efficient design and operation of high power semiconductor packages integrating multiple transistors, such as buck converters.